Objectives of the study are 1) to evaluate relative efficacy and safety of Foscarnet and Ganciclovir for treatment of cytomegalovirus in AIDS; 2) evaluate effects of treatment on survival; and 3) compare relative benefits of immediate treatment vs. deferral of treatment of disease confined to Zones 2 and 3 of the retina.